


The Shapeshifter in London

by ditchablepromdateballs



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Hunting, Multi, Shapeshifting, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditchablepromdateballs/pseuds/ditchablepromdateballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, and Castiel are hunting for a monster-little do they know that the monster they're hunting is actually the last of the Time Lords. They meet the Doctor and Rose and travel with them to London where they hear of a problem that makes them the last hopes of Sherlock and John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shapeshifter in London

"Do you even know where we're going?" Dean barked.

Sam rolled his eyes but didn't answer. They were walking through the woods, pistols and flashlights in hand, picking their steps carefully. "We should be almost there.." Sam's voice trailed off. They had been walking for almost an hour, and Dean was losing hope. He sent a quick prayer to Cas in his head. Sam stopped and raised his elbow to Dean's chest. They stood about thirty feet away from a blue telephone box. "What the hell? That's it?" Dean asked. "That's what the lore describes. A tall blue box, it can appear and disappear, and no one can get inside. There is a man, at least he looks like a man, who is seen with it most of the time. People have witnessed him taking people with him, tricking them, and eventually those people never come back. Seemed like our kind of thing. That guy we met in the diner said he's heard a weird noise out here while hunting, and then found the box." Sam explained, slowly walking towards the box. Dean only raised his eyebrows and followed close behind. They approached the box, and took one more look around themselves, before knocking on the door and hiding around the sides of it. They heard a voice slowly growing louder. "...that be? We are in the middle of the woods, right? Don't get me wrong, I do love visitors." The door opens. "Hello?" The man says as he takes one step outside. Dean peeks around the corner to find a man, with a British accent, wearing a brown suit and red Chuck Taylors. "Anyone there, Doctor?" a woman from inside asks. The man squinted into the darkness and shakes his head, shrugging, before walking back into his box, the door shutting behind him. Sam and Dean meet behind the box, extremely confused. "Okay what the hell is going on? He is just some dude in a box??" Dean whispered. "I can honestly say I have no freaking clue... Should we.. talk to him?" he suggested. They stared at each other for a second, and then holstered their guns in the back of their jeans. Sam stood at the door of the telephone box, and knocked four times. A few seconds passed before the door opens. The man in the brown suit's eyes are wide and he smiles. "Well hello there! Who might you be?" he asks the brothers.

"Uhm, well, I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam." Dean said, almost unsure. "Well Sam and Dean, Dean and Sam, what can we do for you?" Sam and Dean shared a look. "Well, we were actually looking for you. We've heard stories... But you seem like a normal dude so.." Dean spat. The box man's smile grew. "Why don't you boys come in? You can meet my friend Rose! Well, I say friend..." He winked at Sam. "Sorry buddy, but wouldn't it be a little crowded in there? I mean, I'm not sure if I would even fit!" Sam replied, almost laughing. The man opened the door all the way, and the brothers mouths dropped in awe. "Well come on in then!! I'm the Doctor, by the way." "Doctor who?" Sam asked. "Just the Doctor!" "And I'm Rose." A blonde woman walked up next to the Doctor and raised a hand in greeting. "What... What, uh, is this place?" Dean stammered. They walked inside the box only to find that it was more than just a box. It was, in fact, much bigger on the inside. "This, my friends, is the TARDIS. She's, well, a time machine." Dean laughed, as if he'd heard a great joke, but the Doctor just looked at him, saying nothing, until Dean realized he was telling the truth. Suddenly, they heard fluttering feathers behind them outside. They all looked to find Castiel standing in the doorway. "Cas.. You heard me. Uh, well we found it.." Dean shrugged and Castiel stepped inside. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Hello, I'm the Doctor. And you might be?" He looked at Castiel expectantly, and Cas just looked around the TARDIS, squinting. "He's Castiel. He's and angel." Dean answered for him. The Doctor's eyebrows raised high. "An angel? Really? Wow, that's just splendid! Welcome Angel Castiel!" Cas looked at him for a long time. "What are you? You're not human. I can't tell what you are." "Well, you're right on that one, Castiel. I'm not human!" Sam and Dean looked at each other excitedly. "I am, but don't mind me!" Rose chipped in. The Doctor laughed and put an arm around her shoulders. "This is Rose, by the way!" Castiel was not amused. "What are you?" He asked again. "I'm a Time Lord. In fact, I'm the last one." He replied factually. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam, Dean, and Castiel spent hours talking to the Doctor and Rose. They learned about other planets, other forms of life. They sat in the TARDIS and listened to their stories, laughing and asking questions. Then Sam and Dean took their turn talking about their "family business" and everything they've done. All the monsters that are real, angels and demons, and how they've hunted since they were children.Rose was particularly intrigued to find out that ghosts and witches were actually real. She almost wanted to call her mom and have her stock up on salt and spray paint, but then the Doctor spoke. "So, how did you boys know to find us here?" Well, we found a guy that has seen you here before. Why were you here anyways, you're like in the middle of no where." Dean asked. "Well, it seems the TARDIS keeps taking us here every time we try to go to the planet Kataa Floko. It's almost like it keeps bringing us here on purpose..." he trailed off. Dean and Cas exchanged looks, eyebrows raised. "Would you boys fancy a trip?" The Doctor asked, grinning at each of them and nonchalantly changing the subject. He looked over at Rose for approval and smiled, nodding once. "Uh, that's okay, Doc. We hunt monsters, and monsters don't exactly stop killing people while we're gone." said Dean. The Doctor's smiles only grew, looking at each of them. "Oh, did I forget to mention it also travels in time? Any place, any time. You want to see the future of this world? You want to see the start of it? Want to see London in the 1800's? How about the country of California in 2571? What do you think?" The Winchesters and their angel were speechless. Sam thought of how much history he could see with his own eyes, even the original Men of Letters! Dean thought of the rich parties and dancers of the roaring 20's, before thinking of the possibilities of robot dancers in the future, and how awesome that could be. Castiel could only think of the negatives of these boys in particular messing around with time. "Castiel, are you alright? You look a bit upset." Rose asked him. "No, I'm quite alright. Just.. being pessimistic." "Alrighty then! Where to?" Sam and Dean moved towards the wall of the TARDIS to discuss privately. "Sam, this is my one chance to see if robot women are actually attractive!" "No! Dean, we are not wasting our time on something as useless as that. We are going to be productive!" As they went back and forth, Rose was talking with Cas about heaven and hell. "Is.. Is my dad in heaven? I mean, is he okay? I only met him once.." "Of course he is. He is in his own personal heaven, having breakfast with you and Jackie, smiling every second of everyday." Cas replied, putting a hand on her shoulder. Rose let tears trickle down her cheek and she let out a short laugh. The Doctor stood by the center of the TARDIS, waiting patiently. Smiling. It had been a while since the TARDIS had been so full. 

"Alright fine!" Dean yelled. They walked up to the Doctor slowly. "We have decided to go with you. For one trip only. If that's okay. And, uh, we were hoping you could just take us to London? It can be present day or whatever.. Dean just has this... thing with flying, and we both would really love to visit.." Sam stumbled with his words. The Doctor looked over at Rose. "Well, what do you think? Fancy visiting Jackie for a bit?" She nodded excitedly and whipped out her cell phone. The TARDIS door shut behind them and the Doctor hopped around the console of the TARDIS, pulling levers and pushing buttons. "You're coming with, right Cas?" Dean asked the angel of the Lord. "Always." was all he said. "Well, then boys, you might want to grab something to hold onto then!" he announced. "Oh and one more thing... ALLONS-Y!!" And with that, he slammed down one final lever and the TARDIS was shaking terribly, and making an extremely loud whining noise. Sam, Dean, and Cas were all holding onto the handrail around the console, their feet stumbling everywhere. A few seconds passed before it stopped, and the Doctor looked at everyone, waiting for them to be impressed. "What, that's it?" Dean asked, unbelieving. The Doctor opened his mouth to protest, but instead walked to the door. "Have a look for yourself." He opened the door and walked out into the early evening light, Rose close behind. The brothers looked at each other, and then at Cas, who could only shrug. They walked towards the doorway and peeked out to find that they were right by the river flowing under the London Bridge. Their mouths hung open, and when the Doctor and Rose looked back, they laughed until it hurt, and then they laughed some more.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam, Dean, and Cas decided to stick with the Doctor and Rose for a bit longer, so Rose invited them all over for breakfast with her mother, Jackie. They walked together down the pavement, the Doctor, Rose, and Sam were talking excitedly and laughing. They were followed by Dean and Cas who were quietly talking with each other, taking turns pointing around at the various buildings and landmarks they passed. They finally reached Rose's mother's flat, and when they knocked on the door, an older blonde woman answered, screaming with excitement as she pulled Rose in for a hug. She pulled the Doctor in for one as well and Dean glanced over at Sam, eyebrows raised as if to say "Yikes". "Oh my, Rose. You didn't say you'd be having company with you!" She exclaimed as she patted down her messy hair and straightened her blouse, glancing at the three towering men who stood before her. "Last minute sort of thing, invited them over for breakfast." Rose looked back at the boys before leaning in to whisper to Jackie "They're hunters." Jackie's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something only to slam it shut. The Doctor spoke up, noticing how awkward their guests were feeling. "Well, may we come in? Not that your porch isn't a lovely place to chat.." "Oh yes! Yes! Do come in, I'll put the kettle on and you boys just... try to find a chair you can fit in, alright?" She half-smiled, slightly worried for the future of her furniture as they all filed in. Dean leaned over to Cas and whispered "Wanna get out of here?" Cas nodded. "Oh dang it!" Dean exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at him, confused. "I accidentally dropped my wallet somewhere. Cas, would you mind helping me go look for it?" "Okay." Cas headed for the door and Dean looked over at Sam, smirking. Sam had a face that read "Help me.." to which Dean said "We'll be right back, Sammy. Don't hold up breakfast on our account, Mrs. Tyler!" and he hurried out the door.

"Yes! We got out of that one, huh Cas?" Dean laughed and patted Cas on the back. They walked for about fifteen minutes before Dean started complaining about how hungry he was. They agreed to stop at a cafe they came across, and then head for "the big Ferris wheel lookin' thing" as Dean calls it. They walked inside and took a booth by the window. While they looked over the menu, the excited whispers from the table next to theirs couldn't help but catch Castiel's attention. "...alright, fine. I should have learned by now to not argue with you when you think you're correct." "You will see, John. Let's go get Lestrade and he can come and see for his self too. This will be the biggest case we've had yet!" Dean perked up at the word "case" and he looked suspiciously at Cas before looking at the table where the voices came. Two men, one significantly shorter than the other. The taller guy was very pale, had curly black hair, and wore a long coat. The shorter one had sandy brown hair and creases on his forehead as he stared in disbelief at his companion. "Fine! I already said fine, do I have to say it in writing?" "That won't be necessary, but thank you for the consideration." "There's just no winning with you, is there, Sherlock?" The curly headed man just smiled in response. The two men stood and gathered their things, without paying their bill. "Come along, Watson. We're going to catch ourselves a monster." And they were out the door.

Dean and Cas gawked at each other for a second before they were scrambling out the door to catch up to Sherlock and John. The two had already made it to the street corner, hailing a cab, as Dean and Cas ran up to them. "Wait a minute!!" Dean called. John turned and was the first to speak. "Sorry, who are you?" "We might be able to help." Cas replied. John looked over at Sherlock, unconvinced. "We heard you say something about a monster?" Dean asked. Sherlock stepped towards him, staring at his face, glancing down at his jacket and shoes, like he was studying him. "Why do you think you can help?" Sherlock asked, taking his gaze to Cas, studying him the same way. "Well, we hunt monsters. Professionally." Sherlock laughed and turned to walk away. "Whoa, okay, just hear us out. Tell us what you're dealing with, and at least let us say if we even know what you're talking about." Sherlock and John whispered to each other for a moment before they spoke. "It looks like a man." He began. "Did he have black eyes?" Dean butted in. John shook his head and Sherlock continued. "He was caught torturing his wife in their home. Someone heard screams and called the police. We have connections with the police and they told us all he could do was cry, hearing that his wife had been tortured and she accused him. Like he had no idea about it until he was already in handcuffs. There have been four identical cases all in a row. We don't think it's a coincidence." Dean glanced at Cas before saying anything. He sighed heavily. "It's a Shapeshifter."


End file.
